


that guy

by robin_hoods



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_hoods/pseuds/robin_hoods
Summary: Michele had no idea what Emil wanted, but he probably didn't ask him for a drink if he just wanted to chitchat at the bar.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allekha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/gifts).



> I had fun writing this, so I'm hoping you'll like it as well. :)

God, Michele hated that guy. Ever since Emil had joined the senior competition a year ago, he had been a pain in Michele’s (and Sara’s!) butt, insisting on hanging out to ‘exchange tips’ and ‘be friendly with his fellow skaters’. As if Michele could not see straight through that. He’d heard that excuse a million and one times before; he didn’t fall for it then, and he definitely wasn’t going to fall for it now.

Okay, fine, Emil was a nice enough guy, and if his sister absolutely insisted on dating some guy, he supposed it wasn’t _too_ awful if that guy was Emil. Despite the fact the guy was so bad at asking out a woman he’d somehow managed to end up at a bar with Michele instead.

“I’m so glad you said yes, Mickey,” he gushed over a glass of—something alcoholic. “You know, I was talking to Sara earlier— ”

“You were what?”

“You know, Sara. Your twin sister.” He innocently smiled at him, as if Michele wouldn’t be able to tell.  He grimaced, suddenly wishing for something stronger than the glass of water he had ordered for himself.

“She couldn’t come,” he said. “She had more important things to do.”

“I know. But you’re here, aren’t you?”

“Obviously?”

“I thought you would say no,” Emil continued, and Michele could understand why he’d think that. If Sara hadn’t absolutely insisted that he had to go out and have some fun without her for a change, he wouldn’t be sitting in a bar right now.

She _had_ persisted, even more than usual, he thought now, almost enthusiastically shoving him out the door of her hotel room so she could ‘get ready’. She hadn’t shared what she had been getting ready for, and shortly after Emil had strolled by (on purpose, he was certain of it now) and offered to buy him a drink in the hotel bar downstairs.

Not because Michele had been sulking in the corridor or anything.

Now he was sipping water, while he watched the lobby, and tried to listen to whatever Emil had to say. Which was a lot. Whenever Michele thought he was done talking, he just took a breath and continued.

He’d always been pretty incensed about discovering any hints of interest in Sara; not just from Emil, but any guy, really – but she’d been perfectly clear that she could handle herself fine. She didn’t need her brother to be her knight in shining armour.

After making that clear, she’d proceeded to turn down at least a dozen suitors before he could even open his mouth.

Now that he was sitting here, he realized Emil really didn’t talk about Sara all that much. He only mentioned her when Michele brought her up himself, as he wondered out loud where she was.

“Probably celebrating,” Emil said, draining his glass. “That was a fantastic performance. She definitely deserved that medal.”

“She did!” he enthused. Although he wasn’t about to admit he got a little teary-eyed during the ceremony.

“I’ve seen her doing the triple axel in practice before, but it’s something else during a competition, isn’t it?” They had sat next to each other, in the audience, and Emil had cheered just as loudly as Michele had. “You both look very similar when you’re skating. I mean, I always find myself enthralled just by looking at you.”

“You’re not half bad yourself,” Michele said, and Emil beamed at him. “I mean, Sara always talks favourably of you—your skating! And she has a good eye for that.”

“Sounds like a family trait,” Emil said, looking pleased. “Do you want another drink?” He gestured to Michele’s empty glass.

He glanced down. Somehow he’d already managed to finish his drink, without noticing. He supposed it was easy to get distracted once Emil started talking. “More water?”

“Live a little, Mickey!”

“…I’m fine, thanks.”

“You gotta be better than fine! Your sister _did_ just win a medal in the European Championships!”

“She did, and I’m very proud of her. But I…” He knew he had to work hard to reach the same level as the other competitors – but it was difficult to catch up to someone like Victor Nikiforov, even if he’d been out of the game for a while. He probably was in the hotel somewhere as well, along with Katsuki – who couldn’t even participate in the event, but still had shown up just to cheer Nikiforov on.

If he was the kind of guy to make bets, he’d say Emil would do the same for him.

“Well, then celebrate for _me_ , would you? It’s my first European bronze. You better be on the podium beside me next time, though! don’t wanna be up there all by myself.”

“I’ll be there,” Michele said. “I definitely will.”

“Great! Now how about that drink? I think now’s the perfect time to celebrate your future medals!”

“According to you, it’s _always_ the perfect time for celebrating literally anything,” he countered, but gave in anyway. There was no stopping Emil now, was there?

“For celebrations, I am your guy,” Emil said. A glass was placed in front of Michele, and he quickly took a drink. He felt the contents heat up his stomach, and licked his lips. feeling self-conscious all of a sudden.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

Despite the beard, Emil wasn’t a bad guy. Definitely someone he could tolerate, if only for the sake of his sister, who actually considered them to be friends. Was that why she’d sent him out? So he and Emil could hang out and ‘bond’, as she called it? Was all of this a set-up by the two of them?!

“I need to know your intentions about my sister,” he said, then, and Emil blinked.

“Sara? I was just planning on cheering her on at future competitions. I mean, I thought that was alright with you…”

“It is! But that’s not what I meant! Why haven’t you asked her out yet!”

“You mean you actually want me to?” he cautiously said.

“No!”

“Well, that’s good. If you did, it would mean I’d done all this for nothing.”

It was Michele’s turn to blink. “What?”

Emil took a quick drink from his glass. “It’s her fault, you know? Sara’s right on top of things. She knows _everything_. All this time—“ he stopped and frowned. “All this time, you thought I carried a torch for her, while she knew that I didn’t.”

“You don’t?” That was definitely news to him. All that time they spent together, those times he caught Sara whispering in Emil’s ear and him grinning – that didn’t even mean anything?!

“At least I know she didn’t spill the beans,” Emil continued. “If she did, you probably wouldn’t be sitting here.” He grinned, letting his chin rest in the palm of his hand, and swirled the remainder of the ice cubes around in his glass with his other hand. “You wouldn’t mind if I cheered you on, too, right?”

“No,” he admitted. “But what are you…?”

“I,” Emil said, “like you, Mickey. You can thank your sister for that, by the way. She introduced us, and I’ve been smitten ever since.”

“You—you’ve been what?”

“You protested against me taking your sister out – and you didn’t know you never even had to. Maybe you should’ve thought about protecting your own virtue, at least a little while.” He coyly smiled around the rim of his glass, and Michele was struck speechless.

“Are you making fun of me?” It wouldn’t be beyond him to try and do that, right? Just so he could sneak behind Michele’s back to… To do what, exactly?

“Not at all!” He put his empty glass down on the table. “I just thought I should let you know, because we’re friends.”

“Oh.” In retrospect, maybe some of Emil’s actions did make sense now, in retrospect. He’d slapped Michele on the shoulder so many times now that he’d lost count. And had patted him on the shoulder to commiserate with him just as many times. And given him awkward one-armed hugs if competitions hadn’t turned out the way he’d wanted them to. “You mean my sister has known about this the whole time?”

“Not the whole time, but knowing her, she’s known for a while. She’s been trying to set us up before even I knew she was doing it.” He shrugged.

Michele wasn’t sure whether he wanted his seat to just swallow him up, or get mad. At the same time, he also felt strangely flattered. “So that’s what this is? A set-up?”

“Oh, no, no! Don’t get me wrong, she has tried… but this really was just a case of being in the right place at the right time. And I figured it couldn’t hurt to just… come out and say it. No harm done if you’re not into me – I wasn’t really expecting you to be anyway. So it’s fine.”

“No, it’s not.” This could be the alcohol speaking – Michele rarely drank, and it always made him feel a bit funny. “Don’t just say ‘I like you’ and then laugh it off. It’s not funny – but then you’re not very funny, even when you are trying, so I guess that’s alright. So. You should take me out on a date.”

“I should?” Even for Emil’s standards, he sounded surprised.

“Yes. Maybe now is a bad time, but you should.” He had no idea what he was saying, but now that he was saying it, he couldn’t stop. “Preferably after I’ve just won a medal.”

“Okay,” Emil said, looking quite baffled.

“But before we do, the beard has to go.”

Michele had never seen anyone’s facial expression turn to horrified as quickly as Emil’s did just then – but if anyone had to be attached to a beard, of course it was him.

He hid a smile behind his glass as Emil protested, flustered. That guy, though. He was something, wasn’t he?


End file.
